


Amor Vincit Omnia

by ironlamb



Series: Yorkalina Pirate AU [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlamb/pseuds/ironlamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the captain's daughter came with a lot of responsibilities. Be well behaved, dress appropriately, pick a suitor, and most recently dealing with a dorky half blind pirate and his crew who "accidentally" kidnap you for ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harbor

There's not one tale of pirates that ends well in the young Miss Church's books but she told them to her younger brother anyways, altering the endings to be in favor of the criminals at sea. David just seemed so excited to hear about the fearsome buccaneers fighting other ships and looting treasures across the lands. Carolina didn't have the heart to tell him what happened when they were caught. So David went to bed every night dreaming about the open seas and adventure while Carolina stayed awake wondering if her mother would have done the same.  
  
\---  
  
Carolina awoke to the loud yells of men outside her door. Her silk nightgown dragged on the ground as she went to find something suitable to wear, her maids being on shore and unable to help her get into the bulky gown her father made her wear each time they docked. Appearances were important but the young miss would have preferred her normal attire she wore on the ship. The corset was hard to pull tight enough and the dress was heavy and hot. To hot to wear in the late spring sun. She finally got herself decent and left her quarters on the ship, approached the deck to see the coastline of her home city.  
  
The ship Freelance slowly made its way to the docks. The crew hurried past Carolina, barely wishing her a good morning as they prepared to weigh anchor. She sighed deeply as she was joined but a large bald man who to anyone else would have been intimidating.  
  
"Do you think he would have gone back home?" Carolina didn't turn to look at her friend.  
  
The man grunted.  
  
"Yeah, didn't think so either. Guess I can only hope." She glanced back at the sea before joining the rest of the crew off the ship.  
  
The large man, Maine, helped carry Carolina's bags to the docks before joining another man with impressive facial hair and returning to the ship. Carolina was left without an escort as her father and Price went to deal with legal matters. Her bags were carried off to be taken home and her ride would arrive in an hour to pick up her and her father. For now she was left on the less pleasant part of the docks. Most of the strangers there new who she was and knew she could hold her own so they stayed away, letting her wander to look at the sights.  
  
"A shilling for a poor blind man. Won't anyone help?"  
  
Carolina turned her attention to a man down the dock, sitting alone. His clothes, though rugged and worn, seemed to be that of a sea fairing man. She noted the eye patch covering his right eye and the scar that crossed over the white orb that was his left. What she noticed the most however was the hat sitting in front of him with a few coins inside of it. She approached cautiously.  
  
"Strange, for a poor man to have such a nice hat." She crossed her arms and stared down at the man.  
  
"Strange for a miss to be talking to the likes of me." The man grinned though didn't turn his face towards her. "Won't you spare a coin for a blind man?"  
  
Carolina raised an eyebrow, though he could not see it. "Stand up and show me your other eye, and I might."  
  
The man clearly wasn't thinking as he lifted up the eye patch and stood. His good eye immediately focused onto Carolina's face. He had barely uttered "Wow, I think I'll take a kiss instead." before a fist connected to his face and sent him tumbling down into the water below.  
  
Carolina, satisfied with outing the con man, returned to her wandering, leaving the area before the man surfaced.  
  
\---  
  
Captain Leonard Church's home was as grand as anyone would imagine. There were several servants who cared for it while he and his daughter were out at sea. There was a view of the sea from the master's chambers and a parlor large enough to almost host a ball in. Two more bedrooms were located down the hall, one filled with books dusted over from the years unused and another nearly empty but much cleaner and more modern than the other.  
  
Carolina did enjoy her home at one time when she and David were still young. After the death of her mother she didn't care for staying indoors. Her father had the same idea and started leaving home more and more. As the two children grew older, David became restless and bitter about his father's absence and left home. Carolina hasn't heard from him since. He could be dead, or just chose to never return. Either idea hardened her heart and made it hard for her to give anything but a polite nod to those who approached her.  
  
Now, after socializing and eating with her father's company, she retired to her room once again after many days living on the sea. She settled out on her balcony to enjoy the cool breeze and to stare out at the town. Lights were being put out and the soft chatter of day turned into nothing but silence. She thought she could hear music from the tavern far beyond her property, and she wondered if there at least was some one out there who was happy enough to dance.  
  
\---  
  
Captain Adam York was a man who enjoyed the easy going nature of a life at sea, though his Quarter Master would disagree. The Captain spent most of his time lounging about in his room or, when docked, scamming his fellow man on the street. Today shouldn't have been any different.  
  
"You should have seen her, North. Red hair like the setting sun. Emerald green eyes. And strong! Man, I didn't think a lady so regal could hit so hard." York was laying on his cot while North cleaned his gun.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, lover boy. And that's how you lost all your money the last time. We need to focus on the mission at hand." North grinned at his captain.  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Royal Navy ship docked this morning carrying pretty precious cargo."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"One. But worth thousands. Captain Leonard Church's daughter was on board. We grab her and hold her ransom, we'll be rich enough to take a nice long vacation."  
  
"Wow, since when did you start talking like that?"  
  
"Since I needed to feed Theta. The kid can't live off my parents his whole life. Plus that extra money will get him off to a good start in life." North smiled softly.  
  
York shook his head. "Yeah, don't want him ending up like Wash." He sat up on his cot and turned to face North. "So, where do we start."  
  
"There's a ball tomorrow night in honor of the ship's return. All of the more noble gentlemen and ladies are invited to attend. Including the Lady Church."  
  
"Formal attire?" He groaned flopping back down. "Great. I think I preferred just getting knocked into the ocean."  
  
North chuckled. "Maybe your girl will be there."  
  
York shot up once more and looked at his friend as seriously as he could. "North, get me a waistcoat."


	2. Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball approaches and not everyone is excited for it.

Carolina sat at the dinning table, barely interested in the various breads and jams the servants had placed out in front of her. Once again she was alone at the table, though she didn't expect anything else. Her father was too busy with work and was out as soon as the sun had risen. The servants were busy with their chores, though her maids were insisting she hurry to get her dress from the seamstress.  
  
She honestly wasn't sure why she would need a new dress for the ball later that evening. She hadn't planned on attending at all, until her father had agreed to go. The opportunity to talk business with the wealthier residents of the city was too tempting for him. Carolina on the other hand couldn't be bothered with these parties. It was just another night of suitors and unpleasant company.  
  
Finally, she stood from the table and went to leave her home, not even requesting an escort to come with her. The dress shop was a bit of a long walk from her home, and her feet were tired by the time she reached it, but it gave her some peace. She had almost forgotten how nice the city was in the morning.  
  
The smell of fresh bread filled the air along with the smell of roses and lavender. It was quiet since most were still eating their breakfast or sleeping in. The air was cool and damp filled with salt water that got blown away from the sea by gentle gusts of wind. The sun casts shadows on the cobblestone she walked on.  
  
It was times like these she almost didn't mind not being on sea. However, trips on the ocean made her forget her troubles at home, and the trips included going to different cities and countries. She couldn't take them all of the time, and often when her father had to take the ship to battle she was forced to stay home. Those times she rarely left the house, and if she did it was only to deal with those who worried too much about her.  
  
The shop's door creaked open as she stepped inside. The shop had a less pleasant feel to it. It was too bright and too colorful for her tastes. A few women had already gotten to try their dresses on and were gossiping to each other. A few gave her a side eyed glance before returning to their giggling and whispers. Carolina sided as she was directed by a seamstress to around a curtain to finish her fitting for her gown.  
  
The gown itself wasn't bad, though the corset felt like it was being pulled too tightly. The dress was a soft blue color, possibly sea foam or aqua. She wasn't really sure which color exactly. It had long sleeves with puffed out shoulders and the neckline was a little lower that her other dresses, though still modest. It wasn't covered in designs or gems but the skirt was full and would drawn plenty of attention with the layers and ruffling done to it.  
  
Honestly she would have preferred it to be less eye catching. It was hard enough scaring away suitors. However, she had to be presentable and bring good gossip to her family name, even if that was an impossible task. She was glad when she could change back to her normal day wear and the dress was packed away in the simple box the seamstress handed to her. The next destination would be getting some of that bread she smelled earlier.  
  
\---  
  
York strolled his way up the street towards the bakery, swinging his coin purse around. Nothing was better then fresh bread after a long trip at sea. Plus, his crew got restless when there wasn't anything good to eat on board. He doubted that there would be anything filling to eat at the ball later that evening anyways.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of red entering the bakery before him. A grin formed on his face as he walked in and saw the girl from the day before picking up some bread for herself. He set his coin pouch in his pocket and ran a hand through his hair trying to make himself more presentable, though failing to make much of a difference with his slightly messy hair.  
  
"So, we meet again." York smiled.  
  
Carolina rolled her eyes, paying for her food. "So we do. I did not expect you to show up in this side of town after yesterday's display."  
  
York cleared his throat, still a bit embarrassed by that. "Well, we all have to make a living some how. Some are bakers, some are sailors, and some..."  
  
"Some are crooks."  
  
"I prefer creative entrepreneur."  
  
"A crook is still a crook whether he calls himself that or not."  
  
"A crook wouldn't have been invited to a ball for the cities wealthiest and most noble citizens."  
  
Carolina raised an eyebrow at this. "You were invited?"  
  
York grinned back at her. "Were you not as well?"  
  
"Yes but..." She frowned. "You don't seem like the noble type."  
  
"You wound me." That earned him another eye roll.  
  
"Well, then I guess I will see you there, Sir..."  
  
"York." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, keeping eye contact with her.  
  
Carolina pulled away quickly, though trying hard to fight back any redness in her cheeks. "Right. Well I must be off." She quickly made her way toward the door.  
  
"Wait! Don't I get to know your name?"  
  
This time Carolina grinned at him. "No." With that she left leaving a smiling and slightly confused York behind her.  
  
\---  
  
Evening came quickly as did the start of the ball. Carolina made her rounds, giving fake smiles and good evenings to other attendees. She was a bit distracted though, with keeping away from suitors and she had her eye out for the strange man with the white eye.  
  
Then she saw him standing by the window talking to a few ladies and laughing at whatever gossip they had to tell. To say she was a bit disappointed was an understatement, but she kept her head held high. Even so, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander back over to him.  
  
He was dressed so well though a bit under dressed for this sort of evening. He chose to skip the jacket and just wear a waist coat. His hair was still not groomed well and his pants, while nice, were a bit worn from a few years of use. He looked truly and utterly out of place.  
  
York seemed to have sensed her staring at him, as he looked over at her and winked. Heat shot straight to her face and with a sharp glare in his direction she walked away to step out onto the balcony. There it was quiet and dark, only candle light and starlight to help her see out beyond the trees and towards town. She let out a sigh, glad to be away from the party.  
  
Someone joined her soon after.  
  
"You know, I was going to ask you to dance." York smiled softly at her.  
  
She huffed. "I'm tired of dancing. I'm sure you can find someone else to join you."  
  
He shrugged. "I could, but I'd rather dance with you." She glared at him. "Or not. We could just stand out here in the cold."  
  
She sighed. "I want to be left alone. As in, no suitors and no you."  
  
"I'm not that bad of company once you get to know me. Besides, its safer inside." His face turned serious.  
  
Carolina turned towards him, giving him a puzzled look before shooting a fake smile at him. "I'll be fine. Why don't you go on in. I'll join you in a moment." Truthfully she was hoping he would just disappear into the crowd.  
  
"Alright. But I still want that dance." The carefree grin returned to York's face as he left.  
  
Carolina sighed once more, glad to return to her silence. She turned to face away from the ball once more when something grabbed her arm and her sight faded to darkness.  
  
((Picture credit to i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost (aka epsilon-washington on tumblr) Thank you so much for the fanart! Links to their pages : here <http://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost> <http://epsilon-washington.tumblr.com/post/127969771583/i-drew-this-for-iron-lamb-for-her-fic-amor-vincit>  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write way too quickly. Anyways I'd say not to expect this too often, but I have no doubt that I will get chapter three up by tomorrow evening now that the story is picking up pace. If not, I will try to have two chapters done every week after this week.


	3. The Ship "Lockpick"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a ship full of men who unfortunately piss off one angry red head.

The Lockpick was known as the most evasive ship, not because it was the fastest or most well armed, but because it tended to disappear when it needed to. Hardly anyone has seen the ship, and even less have seen it in battle. None the less it was wanted by royal decree and the bounty for the crew members would feed a man for eternity.  
  
By the cover of night, North and his twin South made their way back to the ship carrying a young woman in a blue gown.  
  
"Remind me again why we are resorting to kidnapping?" South glared at her brother. It was hard enough carrying a body around. It was worse in heels and a full ball gown. Disguises seemed so unnecessary at this point.  
  
"Because," North grinned, though also growing tired to carrying the girl around. "The ransom will be high enough to get us both out of this job."  
  
South scoffed at him in reply, which he ignored. They finally reached the ship far away from the regular docking areas. They stashed the girl away in one of the quarters on the ship, making sure to lock the door.  
  
"Wash! Get ready to sail! York will be here any minute!" South called from the deck.  
  
A young man with blonde hair turned around. "Already? We just got here!" His complaints were cut off though as South sent him a glare and he quickly went to work telling the rest of the crew to prepare to leave the harbor.  
  
York was on board in a few minutes. "I had the worst time."  
  
North chuckled. "Right on time, Captain. Figured you be dancing with that girl of yours."  
  
York sighed. "I would be, but she ditched me."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, we got the Church girl. Wouldn't bother her though. South had to knock her out to make any progress. The girl is a fighter."  
  
"Don't think I'm in the mood to deal with captives anyways. Lets just get out of here before anyone notices she's missing."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
\---  
  
Carolina awoke with a pounding headache and to the roar of waves. There was no light in the room she was in so she assumed it was still night. The room she was in seemed damp and empty, very different from the room she usually had on board of the Freelance.  
  
She stood, holding her head, and walked over to the door to press her ear to it. It was quiet outside so she assumed that most of the crew must be sleeping. Quietly, she unhinged the door from its frame and move it aside, thanking Maine in her head for teaching her that trick.  
  
Outside of the room wasn't as bad as the inside. The night sky and full moon made it easier to see where she was going. The deck creaked under her footsteps. As she made her way out she noticed that the shoreline was gone and there was nothing but open water.  
  
"Hey! You're not suppose to be out!"  
  
Carolina turned towards the voice in shock. She froze as her eyes met the face of the young man, who's face was equally in shock.  
  
\---  
  
"Man overboard!"  
  
"Someone throw him a rope!"  
  
York awoke to yelling. He had barely gotten an hour of sleep and now he had to deal with whatever was going on outside. Quickly, barely having enough time to slide on his jacket on and pants, he raced outside.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Prisoner got out sir!" South called up to him from the deck. "Threw Washington overboard."  
  
York raised an eyebrow. "Threw him? How does one girl throw a full grown man off a ship?" His question was ignored though as South went to throw Wash a rope. The poor boy was pulled back up, soaking wet. York then shifted his attention to where North was attempting to hold back a women who he assumed was the prisoner.  
  
He sighed and made his way down. "Throwing my men off board. Disturbing my sleep. Seems someone doesn't know who is in charge here. Huh, missy?" He chuckled and lifted the girl's chin, only to be greeted with the most terrifying glare he's ever seen. It took only a matter of seconds before he found himself hitting the water below the ship.  
  
\---  
  
Things settled after that. York and Wash dried off and Carolina was returned to her room. This time, with North as a guard.  
  
York narrowed his eyes at Washington from his desk. "So, you're a Church."  
  
"Well, not the building." Wash grinned nervously.  
  
The sigh that came from the captain made him wince. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
  
"To be fair, I was hoping no one would find out. Plus, apparently you use my family to get money."  
  
"I got two of Captain Church's kids. One of them is an idiot and one can kick my ass. How did my life come to this?" York laid his head on his deck.  
  
Wash frowned. "You know, it would have been nice to know which family you were kidnapping from."  
  
"Why? So you can stop us?"  
  
"Yes. Its not like I'm actually pleased with you kidnapping my sister."  
  
York rolled his eyes and sat up. "Well tough. We're already in it too far. Pretty sure if we tried to return her she'd just drag you home and get the rest of us arrested." He frowned then gave a small grin. "Then I wouldn't get that dance."  
  
Wash resisted the urge to glare at his captain. "Please don't talk about your weird feelings for my sister while I'm around, sir."  
  
"No promises." York only grinned more. "You're dismissed. Oh, and by the way, you're in charge of getting her situated tomorrow."  
  
Wash gave a slightly terrified and confused look. "Why me?"  
  
"Because she's going to kick my ass tomorrow if she sees me."  
  
The boy hesitated before nodding and leaving York to ponder his next move. Carolina would bring a lot of money if the captain could get it, but knowing who she is now filled him with doubt and guilt. It would be a lot hard to win her affection while she's being kidnapped, unless he was actually as charming as he though he was.  
  
Meanwhile, Wash was having his own dilemma as he walked back to his quarters. His sister was in captivity and was clearly not pleased with finding out where he was and what he had become. Now he was her babysitter until they could cut a deal with his father. Then what? Would York force him to return home? Or maybe he would put him up for ransom too.  
  
Even worse how would his sister forgive him for being a part of this? Clearly not well after what had just happened. Perhaps in the morning things would get better for both men. 

Or a whole lot worse.


	4. Open Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina holds grudges and York needs to work on his charming skills.

Carolina didn't sleep at all after that incident. She spent the night staring at the ceiling of her room, angry and hurt and most of all confused. How dare David run off to join these crooks? Her anger didn't fade when morning came. In fact, she felt worse. Her cot was terrible to sleep on compared to her bed at home and her headache had never disappeared. The room was full of dust and the lack of sunlight made her even question if it was day.  
  
A soft knock was heard at her fixed door and the door creaked open to reveal the man who had been guarding her room for the night. Light flooded in and she had to squint to see who it was.  
  
"Rise and shine. We have food." The man carried in a tray of very unappealing... well Carolina wasn't sure what it was but it was in a bowl and judging from the steam it was probably hot.  
  
She did nothing but frown at the man for a moment. "You're feeding me?"  
  
The man chuckled. "Of course. We're not going to starve you. We just want your father's money. Plus, York seems to have taken a liking to you." He winked and placed the food down. "The name's North, by the way."  
  
She frowned. "Tell your captain I'm not interested in his food."  
  
North shrugged. "Alright, but we don't eat again until the evening. Wash, well your brother, will be here soon to show you around."  
  
"I don't want to see David either. Just leave me be."  
  
"Well if you change your mind just knock on the door." North sighed and left the room, locking the door once more. The women on this ship could be so stubborn.  
  
Wash made his way towards where they were keeping his sister but was waved away by North. He figured something like this would happen. His sister could really hold a grudge. At least this meant he didn't have to deal with her at the moment. He could return to his duties and come back when Carolina has calmed down more.  
  
\---  
  
York strolled down to the deck of his ship, in a much chipper mood then before. He was making his way towards the room where his current prisoner was residing, hopefully with a less violent meeting than last night.  
  
"North, would you please excuse us?" He almost didn't catch that look of fear in his friend's eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest going in alone. She's pretty pissed at you right now."  
  
"Well she refused to come out for her brother but didn't kill him, so I think I might have a shot of getting out of there alive."  
  
North rolled his eyes and walked away. "Whatever you say. Yell if she rips your arm off."  
  
York unlocked the door and stepped in. It was quiet in the room. Dust collected where there was very little light. The cot that was set up was empty and unmade. Overall it was too quiet to be holding the angry red head. He felt something slide past his hip and was about to turn around to see what it was when he felt cold metal at the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't move." The calm voice of Carolina sent chills down his spine, though he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.  
  
"You don’t know how to use that." There wasn't a lot of confidence in his voice.  
  
"You want to bet?" She pulled the gun away to aim and shoot the pillow on her bed. The room exploded with feathers.  
  
York winced at the shot, but at least this meant his crew would be here any minute. "Alright. You know how to use the gun. What is your plan exactly?"  
  
"You're going to let my brother and I go."  
  
"Not exactly the smartest idea. You wouldn't survive taking a small boat back to land and I sure as hell am not going to go back to the city now. I'd rather die at the hands of a pretty girl than to have your father cut my head off." York couldn't help but flash a grin, even if she couldn't see it. The metal dug further into his neck.  
  
"I'm smarter than you give me credit for. I've been sailing far longer then you have, York."  
  
"I bet. And I also bet you have no idea where you are right now, seeing as you've been asleep for most of this trip and refuse to come outside."  
  
Caroline frowned about to say more when something grabbed her arm.  
  
"Alright, fun's over. Drop the gun and walk away, 'Lina." Wash held his sister's arm tight. Thankfully, she complied and he didn't have to risk more injury from her. "Hey Cap? I don't mean to kick you out, but I think me and my sister need to have a talk."  
  
York picked up his gun and returned it to his holster. He nodded to Wash before stepping out. The rest of the crew was standing outside waiting for orders. He rolled his eyes and told them to get back to work. After all, they had to reach Blood Gulch by night fall if they were going to get away with this plan.  
  
Wash let go of his sister and took a step back as she swung around to glare at him. "You realize this was my idea right? Me running away to this."  
  
Carolina's hands turned to fists and she directed her eyes to anywhere but him. "Doesn't mean I have to believe it. I should have been more careful about what I told you as a kid."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Like hell it wasn't! I don't even have a brother anymore because I told stupid stories and made up lies to keep you happy!"  
  
Wash frowned. "I'm still your brother, 'Lina..."  
  
"Just leave. I don't want to talk to you or anyone else on this ship." She turned away from him to face her feather covered cot.  
  
Wash sighed, wanting to say more but walked away seeing as nothing could be done now to change her mind.  
  
\---  
  
Captain Leonard Church paced his room. Aiden Price would have mentioned that a cooler head might be better for his health, but with the current situation he dared not speak of calming down in fear of angering his captain further.  
  
"Sir, may I suggest sending your crew to retrieve her? Maine is more then capable of tracking down the ship." Price suggested calmly.  
  
Their crew was well trained and could easily track down the ship and retrieve the Lady Carolina without ever alerting anyone to her disappearance. After all, the city would be in chaos if they found out pirates could easy grab the daughter of a powerful man. Especially a pirate like Captain York, who was more well known for minor crimes against the government than kidnapping.  
  
The Captain stopped and turned to face his window, thinking. "Send my crew, but send word as well that the first person to return Captain York, alive or not, to the city will get a bounty twice as much as his original."  
  
"Yes, Captain."


	5. Blood Gulch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrives at Blood Gulch and takes refuge for the night.

"Look as your Captain I order you to get me another pint!"  
  
"Fuck you! You're not my captain! You just killed the captain and started calling yourself that."  
  
Most of the tavern looked up in annoyance as two sailors burst in arguing, followed by another.  
  
"I control the ship! That makes me the captain!" Church snapped at Tucker.  
  
"Fuck that. Anyways, where's that guy you said was going to meet us?" Tucker glared at his friend.  
  
Caboose bounded up towards his friends after staggering behind. "Maybe he is late because of that date he had with the important lady."  
  
Church rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a date. He was kidnapping her. And if the rumors are true, then she's exactly why he's late. Or dead."  
  
An arm snaked around Church's shoulder. "What's this about me being dead?"  
  
"Took you long enough, York. Almost had to send Tex after you to get my pay." Church shrugged the man away.  
  
"Please don't. She nearly sank my ship last time." He gave him a nervous grin. "Oh, hey Wash! Your betrothed is here!"  
  
Tucker glared at him. "It was one time! He looked like a woman from behind!"  
  
"Yeah, but he was so upset after you broke it off."  
  
Wash stumbled in through the door, looking a bit more bruised than before. "I was not!"  
  
Church sighed. "Look, lets just get going before we draw too much attention to ourselves. Where's the girl anyways?"  
  
Wash fixed his shirt. "Probably still pissed. Can't wait until she finds out you stole her father's name. Anyways, North and South got her off the ship finally so we should get going before she gets any ideas."  
  
Tucker raised an eyebrow. "What's one girl going to do? Besides, its not like there's a way off the island."  
  
Wash and York just shook their heads and lead the other men out towards the ship where North and South had wrestled Carolina to the ground just to minimize their injuries.  
  
"About time! Where the hell have you guys been?" South yelled at her captain and crew mate.  
  
"Talking. Let's get going. The hideout isn't that far." York helped them off the ground.  
  
North rolled his shoulder, clearly tense from the fighting that occurred. "How do you plan to move her exactly?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Let's just get going."  
  
\---  
  
York regretted every decision he made once he got to the building. Carolina was over his shoulder being carried kicking and screaming the entire way. He decided it was luck that prevented her from breaking his arm when he lifted her. That or the fact South wouldn't drop the gun until they were secure in the building.  
  
Church and his crew went to keep a watch outside for the night, though York sent North with them to prevent any accidents. That crew was known for causing trouble, more for themselves then for the people they would fight. They didn't need to alert anyone to where they were and North was great at keeping them quiet for the most part.  
  
The building didn't have enough rooms for all of them. South didn't share and North and Wash were already sharing Tucker's room. So he and Carolina would have to sleep in the den. Comfortable? No, but at least he got the chance to talk things out with her. That is, if she would talk to him.  
  
"Come on, you can't be that mad."  
  
Carolina glared at him.  
  
"Alright, you are. But how was I suppose to know you were the guy's daughter? On the plus side, at least I know why you didn't find me to dance with me."  
  
"I never planned on dancing with you."  
  
York winced from the harshness of her words, but at least she was speaking to him again. "Guess I have to step up my charm."  
  
She turned sharply towards him. "Do you think this is a joke? You kidnapped me! My father is going to have your head!"  
  
He chuckled. "So, you're worried about me then."  
  
"What I-- No. I'm just warning you. Its better if you release me now." She frowned deeply and turned away again.  
  
"Would like to, but I can't. Besides, you being free on an island of crooks and thieves? Not knowing where you are or how to get home? I think you'd find your safer with us." York shrugged and sat down against the wall, letting his hat slip over his face. "Better get some rest."  
  
Carolina sighed in frustration. The man had a point. She could easily get out but then what? It might just be easier to wait for help then try to seek it out. "I don't feel like sleeping in a building full of pirates."  
  
"Then talk. Eventually one of us is going to fall asleep."  
  
"What happened to your eye?"  
  
York froze. He didn't expect personal questions from her. "Was an accident. Owed a man some money and he sent his girlfriend to get it. I did pay her but she crashed the ship in the process and we just happened to have a few too many explosives on board around open flame."  
  
"So it was her fault then."  
  
"Well if remembered to pay on time I wouldn't have had to deal with that." He shook his head. "Alright, if you get to ask questions then I get to ask some in return. How did you learn to fight and use guns like that?"  
  
Carolina shrugged. "Grew up on ships. My father wanted me prepared for anything that might happen. He had his crew teach me. Plus, some of it came from my mother. She was a fighter too, before she died. Why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"Your father makes a lot of money." York answered simply. "Grab you and hold you for ransom and we get the quickest gold we have ever had."  
  
"He won't pay for me. He'll just send someone after you."  
  
"We'll see. Now can we get some sleep?"  
  
Carolina smirked. "What, no more questions for me?"  
  
"None that you'd answer." York folded his arms behind his head. He didn't get a reply back, at least he didn't hear any. His eyes fell shut and he enjoyed the peace for a moment before allowing sleep to grab hold of him.  
  
Carolina on the other hand didn't sleep. The building was too quiet for her compared to the sounds of the city or of the ocean. Outside the window she could see the strangers fighting among themselves and a very tired North. Beyond that was the light of the tavern. She couldn't hear the music from here, unlike at her own home.  
  
For the first time she felt a little homesick, but the feeling faded quickly. Home wasn't the same without David. She had missed him and his annoying ways. Though, the David here wasn't the same David she grew up with. The one who would challenge her to fake sword fights and lose every time.  
  
She wondered if she could forgive him for running off. But even then, he wouldn't return to how he used to be, and he would return home with her. He was too different now. Almost grown up but also not at all.  
  
The thoughts of her brother made her stomach feel sick and made her bitter. Looking over at York she noticed he was softly snoring and that his hat had nearly fell off his head. She sighed and got up, removing his hat and pulling a sheet over to cover him before returning to her perch by the windowsill. She leaned her head against the cool window and for the second time didn't sleep through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing this one especially now that I got most of the characters involved.


	6. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are made, relationships become clearer, and others still have some work.

The morning sun sent beams of light through the curtain, bathing York in its glow. He turn away from the windows, not quite ready to wake up yet, however something blocked his path preventing him from completely rolling over. Opening his eyes he saw the soft blue of fabric and white lace. Trailing his eyes upwards he saw Carolina, face serious and eyebrows narrowed as she stared at a book she was holding in her hands. She looked tired, the bags under her eyes even more dark than usually. It was clear she hadn't slept.  
  
He smiled softly. Even as tired as she looked, she still looked stunning to him. He'd have to get her some decent clothing however. She didn't look like she belonged in their group of criminals.  
  
"Stop staring at me."  
  
York jumped slightly then grinned wider. "Can't. I'm sure it’s a sin to look away from the face of an angel."  
  
"Keep staring at me and I'll punch you in your good eye. I'm trying to read." Carolina frowned and looked down at him.  
  
"Hey, not my fault you chose to read next to me."  
  
She responded by shoving him over. "There was more room earlier. You just kept rolling towards me all night."  
  
"Eh, can't help what I do in my sleep." He sat up and stretched. "Anyone else awake yet?"  
  
"David is. He banged his foot earlier and woke up the tall guy. I'm pretty sure they moved their arguing outside."  
  
"Tall guy?"  
  
"I think his name was Epsilon."  
  
York raised his eyebrows in confusing before remember that Epsilon was one of Church's aliases. He's not surprised Church would hide his identity from the daughter of the actual Leonard Church. Slowly, York shuffled over to Carolina and leaned against her shoulder.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Carolina jumped slightly before turning her head to glare at him. "Do you mind?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't just do that to a lady! Move away!"  
  
York shrugged and got up, pulling her with him.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
He grinned. "Sorry, can't leave you in here by yourself and I'm hungry. So you have to come with me."  
  
Carolina glared at him and set her book down to follow him. There was no point in arguing. He would just bother her until she went with him anyways. Down in the kitchen food was already being made by North. The smell was enough to remind Carolina that she hadn't had a decent meal since her kidnapping.  
  
North turned slightly to see who had entered the kitchen and grinned. "Finally awake? Wash already caused trouble."  
  
"I'll deal with it after I eat." York sighed and sat down at a small table in the middle of the room. He patted the chair next to him and gestured Carolina to sit down with him. She refused. "Any news from the mainland?"  
  
North shook his head getting three plates ready and joining York at the table. "Not anything important, besides your bounty being increased."  
  
"Great. Glad I'm getting more popular."  
  
"Won't be too long before someone goes in search of her you know."  
  
"Yeah, but its not like they're going to get to her."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm right here." Carolina interrupted the two men.  
  
York smirked at her. "Going to join us or not?" He completely dropped the previous topic and North followed suit. Giving too much information to the captive was never a good idea.  
  
"I'll pass." She grabbed her plate and moved to the far end of the room to eat standing up.  
  
North raised an eyebrow. "So, getting along or should I get someone else to watch her?"  
  
"Nah, we're getting along great."  
  
"I can still hear you." Carolina glared and turned her back to them.  
  
York sighed. "We need to get her new clothes soon if we want to be out in public. The dress she's wearing is too formal and Tex's and South's clothing would be too big for her. Think you could convince Epsilon to take her shopping?"  
  
"Epsilon? Oh! Right. Uh, yeah if I can get him to stop arguing with Wash."  
  
"Great." York smiled and started eating. Eventually they would have to let her out of the house and he'd prefer not being arrested as soon as they did.  
  
\---  
  
"I still don't get why I have to be the one buying you clothes." Epsilon glared at the wall across from him in the shop while Carolina was being measured by the seamstress.  
  
"Apparently Caboose is trigger happy and I would have knocked Tucker out in the first five minutes according to York." Carolina rolled her eyes. The seamstress brought over different articles of clothing that she could try on behind a curtain. She picked a light blue dress that was less formal than her current gown but still seemed nicer than what York expected her to wear. "And North and South already had to deal with me."  
  
"What about Washington?"  
  
"I don't want to see him right now."  
  
Epsilon groaned out angrily. "Well tough. I'm not dealing with you every time York is too busy to watch you. I don't need Tex getting jealous."  
  
"Tex isn't even here."  
  
"She'd find out and kick my ass."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't make it so easy then."  
  
Epsilon scoffed. "I'm a great fighter. Just because you kicked York and Wash's ass doesn't mean you could kick mine too... Okay it does but I'm still great either way."  
  
"Sure you are." Carolina stepped out from behind the curtain with her new dress. "How does it look?"  
  
"Great. Lets go now please." He answered impatiently, not really caring what the dress looked like. "I'm sure York will love it."  
  
"I'm not trying to impress him."  
  
"Sure you're not." Epsilon paid the seamstress and they walked out of the store, still talking, or more like complaining, about the current situation. Eventually they both ended up back at the house smiling like friends. However both their grins turned to confusion as they walked through the door.  
  
There in front of them sitting with their backs towards them was Tucker and Wash. Tucker was leaning against Wash's shoulder slightly while Wash was cleaning his guns. Quietly, Epsilon and Carolina snuck into the next room over.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Carolina quietly said.  
  
Epsilon shrugged. "Don't know. Sometimes they're like this and other times they argue like an old married couple. Actually, both of those make a lot of sense now that I think about it."  
  
"They're not even in the same crew though!"  
  
"That's what you find wrong about it?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not really wrong, just confusing."  
  
A loud bang came from the room, signaling that someone else had entered the house. Carolina and Epsilon quickly raced back to find North pulling York to the sofa where Wash and Tucker had moved from. Carolina stayed back a bit, not wanted to get involved as the others went to check on the captain.  
  
York turned his head to look at Epsilon. There was a bullet wound through his shirt, staining the white material a dark red. He looked beaten up and his hair was covered in sweat and blood. He winced in pain as he turned more to look at the other man. "Your girlfriend says hello."


	7. Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tex causes problems. Some physical and some emotional.

\---  
The Night Before  
\---  
  
Tex sat with a pint in hand late in the evening in the local tavern. She had just gotten back from another job taking out a navy ship causing trouble for the locals. The pay was enough for her to make sure it never sailed again. Now she had something to keep her stomach full and to get a bed for a few nights. Sure, she could stay with Church but why when you can avoid that disaster entirely.  
  
Two rough looking men walked in, clearly from the same crew and sat a few tables down from her. At first she wasn't really paying much attention to them. She was too busy planning her next job. Maybe this time with a higher pay. It wasn't until one of them mentioned York's name did she suddenly get interest.  
  
"Heard if you get him, dead or alive the pay is twice as much as usual. Might be something extra if he's alive."  
  
"Who would want him alive? Aren't they just going to hang him anyways?" The man raised an eyebrow at his partner.  
  
His partner leaned in closer as if to avoid anyone else listening it. It amused Tex, seeing as they were terrible at keeping quiet in such a public place like this. "Apparently York decided to catch the guy's daughter. Might be personal, or maybe they just want to ensure they can find her."  
  
"How much for getting the daughter back?"  
  
"Man, I don't know. But I bet its enough to get off this stupid island. Get myself a proper house in the capital."  
  
Tex stopped listening once the men moved on to talk about what they would do with the money. It no longer interested her if they didn't have more information. She didn't know who was tracking down York, or who's daughter it was, but if they were paying twice York's usual amount it must be someone important.  
  
She couldn't just kill York though, or take him to the capital. Money or not, he was still a good ally. Plus Church would complain the whole time and she really didn't want to deal with that. However, just getting the girl wouldn't be easy if York had plans for her. He wouldn't just give her up if there was a big plan involved, and Tex wouldn't share the reward money anyways.  
  
So she would have to use a different tactic. Kidnapping one girl from a crew like York's wouldn't be too hard.  
  
\---  
  
Tex waited by the docks. York's ship had pulled in and currently there was a lot of movement on board. York had disappeared into the tavern, giving her a chance to plan how to get on the ship and get to the girl. Unfortunately South and North were already hauling a red head off the ship. The girl was quite the fighter.  
  
Once they were off board, Tex made her way closer to the ship. Wash stepped off the ship, talking shortly to North before going off towards the tavern. South kept the girl pinned to the ground. It wasn't long before York and Wash returned with a crew of men. Tex sighed, knowing exactly who they were. It only made the mission more complicated, but at least now she knew where they were going.  
  
\---  
Present Time  
\---  
  
Carolina sat next to York with a needle and thread, sewing up the hole that was now in his side. Thankfully, he wouldn't die from it. The shot merely cut him rather than go through him. Still it was dangerous to keep it untreated and Carolina had volunteered to take care of it since no one else had any idea what to do with an injury like that. Once the wound was sewn up she moved on to cleaning the skin and wrapping his stomach.  
  
"You're pretty good with your hands you know." York grinned up at her.  
  
"Shut up or I'll knock you out again." She glared.  
  
"Yeah let's not. It wasn't fun the first time."  
  
"Neither was hearing you cry because you couldn't handle a needle."  
  
"I didn't cry! Besides, you try having someone sew you up like a doll. It's not pleasant."  
  
Carolina rolled her eyes and tied the wrap. "There. Done. Now get some rest." She stood to leave and find anyone else to speak with about what had happened.  
  
"No, stay." York winced as he sat up. He was quickly shoved back down by the concerned red head. "I don't want you leaving my sight with Tex around."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't think I could handle it? I'm pretty sure you couldn't protect me like this plus if she's willing to take me home why shouldn't I seek her out on my own?"  
  
"She's bad news for the most part. Plus she works alone and there are plenty of other people who would try to fight her to get to you. Granted she'd win, but I don't want you getting hurt in the crossfires."  
  
"Wow, for a kidnapper you sure are concerned. Besides, in case you haven't noticed I can handle myself just fine. I'm not going to get hurt."  
  
York looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Just... stay, okay? I'd feel better knowing where you are."  
  
Damn it. Carolina's face flushed and she sat back down on the edge of the bed they had moved York to. Specifically Church's bedroom. She really hated that this man cared so much about her safety, and even more that she was starting to care about his.  
  
Except she wasn't starting too. She already had been attracted to him before the kidnapping. She still hated him for that but at the same time he hadn't known who she was. It didn't make him a better person but it made her feel a little better about falling for him.  
  
Well not falling for him. Carolina would never admit to that. She enjoyed his company that's all. Suddenly she felt herself being tugged down onto the cot.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" She turned to glare at him but froze at the soft smile he was giving her.  
  
"Just enjoying the view. Plus, it looks like you could use some rest too."  
  
Her frown hardened. "You're going to hurt yourself."  
  
"I'll be fine." He yawned and kept one arm on her. "Just get some sleep. I know I'll be." He winked and closed his eyes, pulling her to his chest.  
  
It wasn't long until York fell asleep. The cool air from the window came into the room, gently moving the hair out from in front of Carolina's face. She was watching him, watching his chest move as he breathed and the creases and tension on his face melt away with sleep. He became less like the pirate captain that she heard about from gossiping peers and more like any other man.  
  
Closing her eyes she decided to leave those thoughts for another day. After all, there was much else to worry about and she couldn't let this man distract her from getting home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit shorter. With good reason though. Also I'll be going back to college this Sunday so while I'm sure it won't affect how fast these chapters come out I can't guarantee anything. If anything I might have to switch to releasing one chapter a week instead of multiple later in the year. Also this chapter is the first time I've written something so intimate... at least intimate to me.


	8. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is making a deal.

There were soft sounds of someone shuffling around on sheets and a soft breeze from the nighttime air that entered the room from the open window. York turned and smiled softly to the form laying next to him. Carolina's head had moved to lay on his chest, her face was more relaxed when she was asleep. The creases of stress and proper living were gone and in their place were soft closed eyelids and a parted mouth. Gently, York lifted a hand to move the strands of hair out of her face.  
  
It actually made him feel guilty to have her here with him instead of home where she belonged. Had he known who she was he would have never considered the kidnapping, but now it was too late. If he brought her home the first thing he'd see is a jail cell or a noose. He couldn't send her away on her own and the money was too enticing to give up. Some how that didn't make him feel any better about himself.  
  
A soft noise came from the young lady next to him and he turned his attention away from his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that he was stroking her hair. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to disturb her sleep either. Carolina shifted closer to him, turning her face into his chest as if trying to stay a sleep. He sighed and pulled the sheet over her the best he could.  
  
A soft knock was heard and York quietly and gently removed himself from Carolina and limped towards the door to answer it.  
  
"What do you want?" He glared at the intruder who dared ruin his moment of peace.  
  
North frowned, not used to such hostility from his captain, but upon looking over the man's shoulder he realized what it was coming from. "Tex is here. Wants to negotiate with you."  
  
"Tell her I would be interested if she hadn't shot me."  
  
"It’s a good offer, York. At least hear her out."  
  
York glared more before turning back into the room and grabbing a shirt to cover his bandages. "Fine, but stay here and guard the door. I don't want Tex trying anything and I don't need Carolina getting out while she's here."  
  
"Fine fine, I'll watch your girlfriend." North smirked and patted York's shoulder as he headed out.  
  
York walked down the steps to see a very pissed off Epsilon yelling at Tex and Wash trying to back away from the argument. "You two. Save your relationship problems for after we deal with business."  
  
Tex raised an eyebrow. "Looking a little rough there, York."  
  
"Yeah, got you to blame for that. Again."  
  
"So, I'm assuming you want to agree with my terms."  
  
York sat down roughly. "How about no? You agree with my terms and that's how the negotiation works. One, you don't get to take Carolina. Two, you can help us out for a cut of the ransom money. Only a cut. And we need a guarantee that you won't back stab us."  
  
"I'm suppose to believe you are actually going to give the girl up for ransom?"  
  
"Better believe it, bitch." Church grinned. "And you get twenty percent."  
  
"Actually Church, she'd get forty." York frowned. "As added incentive to help us out."  
  
Tex stayed silent for a moment. "Alright, deal. But you realize I'm not the only one out to get you, right? The Captain Church sent out a few of his best men already to hunt you down."  
  
York smirked. "Yeah? And when has that ever worked? Trust me, I'm fine. Now if you excuse me..."  
  
Suddenly North came running downstairs breathing heavily. All heads turned towards him.  
  
"She got out."  
  
York stood up. "What do you mean she got out?!" He didn't bother for an answer as he ran upstairs back to the bedroom. He shoved the door open and looked around. The room was quiet and still, not in the way it had been before. The window was still open and the sheets were overturn. He stared at the empty bed as North, Tex, Wash, and Epsilon joined him in the room. "Wake everyone else up. We need to find her before anyone else does."  
  
\---  
  
Out by the docks, three men stood quietly waiting for their newest partner. Maine, Flowers, and Wyoming had landed at Blood Gulch earlier that morning, scoping out the area and looking for any signs of Captain York and his crew, besides their ship. It was clear the pirates weren't leaving Blood Gulch any time soon. Even more concerning was that the men had heard a mercenary named Tex had shot the captain. This would make it harder to find him. He was no doubt hiding while he recovers from his injuries.  
  
A woman with brown short hair approached the men, crossing her arms once she was in front of them. "Are you the boys looking for an extra set of eyes."  
  
Wyoming was the first to speak to her. "We need someone to find a Captain York. He has taken something of ours that we are not quite fond of giving up."  
  
"And what do I get if I help?"  
  
Flowers took a step forward. "We get what we want and you get pardoned, the bounty for York's head, and possibly more from our captain."  
  
Connie grinned. "Deal. But I will need food for my crew and repairs to my ship. I will also need new guns."  
  
Wyoming nodded. "All will be provided for you."  
  
"So, what about the big guy? Doesn't he talk?"  
  
"No. Maine is a man of actions not words." Flowers answered. "He'll be sent with your crew to make sure nothing goes wrong."  
  
"A babysitter?"  
  
"Think of it more as a way to prevent anyone from getting any ideas while on this mission. We can't risk any mess ups. We'll be splitting off to search on our own for Captain York. If anything is found we will send a message out and meet in a location that is decided at the time. I would keep an eye on the Lockpick while you are here as well. Who knows what he'll do if we find him."  
  
Connie nodded and parted ways with Flowers and Wyoming, taking Maine back to her ship with her. The man made her uneasy but she could use that to her advantage.  
  
\---  
  
A further distance away Carolina, now dressed in one of York's shirts and pants, was making her way out beyond the town. If she stayed where there was people, there was no doubt in her mind that she would get caught. On the other hand, it may have been a smarter idea. It was dark and the forest in front of her was dense. There was no path to follow except for a few lit lanterns so spread apart she had to squint to see the next one. She was thankful she ditched the gown for something more comfortable. Traveling in these conditions was hard enough without tripping on fabric.  
  
A few miles in front of her she could see an old home. There were no lights and the door was cracked open. It was clearly abandoned and despite the uneasy feel she got as she approached it, she decided it was better spending the night here than trying to travel the road still tired and hazy from sleep. She entered the home and shut the door, locking it to her best abilities before looking around at her surroundings.  
  
The house was only one story. There was a den and a kitchen. There was a hall that looked like it led to a bedroom but that was about it. All the surfaces were covered in a thick layer of dust and it looked like plants had found their way into the home. Otherwise, the house didn't seem to have any damage to it. She searched the kitchen for some oil for a lantern in the home before settling on a half melted candle. She followed the hall way to the bedroom. The cot was nothing nice but it would do for the time being. Quietly she slipped out of her shoes and climbed into bed, blowing out the candle and closing her eyes for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out chapter two again! New art has been added that a friend of mine drew. Also leave a comment on how you like the story so far!


	9. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina finds herself in a rainstorm which proves to be more of a curse than a blessing.

The sound of rain on the roof that drew Carolina out of her sleep. The moonlight was hidden behind dark clouds and made it harder to see around the room. The air felt moist and there was a soft tapping noise that she assumed was water leaking through the roof. Outside, rain drummed against leaves and the ground. She was thankful for it. It would make it harder for those who might be looking for her.  
  
The rain was almost peaceful. It would have put her back to sleep if the draft in the room hadn't prevented it. The covers on the cot were damp as much as the air was and it was preventing any hope of sleep for the night. All sounds of crickets and late night shuffling of animals had ceased in favor of low rumbling in the distance. Storms in late fall were never too intense but thunder did worry her a bit.  
  
She got up from the bed pulling the blanket with her and wrapping it around herself. The room had gotten colder and less inviting since the last time she was awake. The fireplace would be too damp to start up and even if it wasn't she didn't have any way of starting a fire. She walked out of the bed room in hopes of finding a warmer part of the house. Every so often she would feel wetness under her feet as pools of water had gathered during the storm inside the house.  
  
Carolina wasn't so pleased with her choice of staying here for the night. It was far from town, which would be good to keep from people finding her, but she didn't know the area that well. She didn't know if there would be another town nearby or if people still lived in the forest. The house wasn't getting her hopes up either. She could guess no one has lived there for quite awhile.  
  
There was a soft beat of hooves hitting the dirt road that got Carolina's attention. She quietly moved towards the window and kept out of sight. A carriage traveled by quickly away from town. She wondered if it was someone looking for her, but based on how well made the carriage was it must be just someone traveling through. Maybe there was another town, or at least someone who could help her.  
  
She quickly dropped the blanket and got her shoes on. Normally she wouldn't travel in this sort of weather, but if there was even a chance she could get home she was going to take it. She ran out the door and started running after the light of the carriage. Mud kicked up onto her pants and water soaked into the fabric of her shirt, all of which she ignored.  
  
The carriage light slowly faded into the distance and Carolina ran out of breath soon after. She could keep up, not with the ground this slick, and now she was too far from the house to turn back. There was no light on this part of the road leaving her in a very vulnerable position. Slowly she continued on, hoping that another town wasn't too far away.  
  
The more she walked the less energy she had. She almost wished she had never left. Even for a mile she couldn't see any light, just the dense forest and a flooded road. She slipped every so often, the mud making it hard to walk in the shoes she was wearing. Finally she decided to ditch the shoes and continued on barefoot. The mud was unpleasant between her toes and did nothing to stop her from sliding.  
  
Further ahead there was less road. The water had washed away the dirt and formed a small creak in the middle of the path. She wondered how the carriage got through but decided that something that large would have no problem getting through it. She would have to jump it though, unless she wanted to get more wet. Taking a few steps back she got a running start and bounded over it only for her ankle to twist as she landed and she fell to her knees. She couldn't move her leg as it hurt too much but tried moving to the side of the road and rested against a tree trying to fight through the pain.  
  
\---  
  
Carolina's eye opened to a bright room. Her face felt warm and damp. The heavy fabric that was the clothing she stole seemed to be replaced with something light. A blanket was pulled over her and a cool towel was placed on her forehead. She squinted at the light before shutting her eyes again, not having the energy to truly stay awake. There was a soft murmur of voices that she could barely make out.  
  
"Look we can't move her in this condition." A woman's voice was the loudest. "We won't leave her here but I don't see a point of traveling back to Captain Church with a sickly version of his daughter."  
  
There was a soft grunt but she couldn't understand it.  
  
"We could get three times as much money if we just keep her here and make the Captain pay us for her back. Besides, the money was only for capturing York and he's long gone. Took his ship and left."  
  
Another grunt, this time softer. Carolina was slowly fading back into a feverish sleep. She didn't know who these people were but it didn't give her much hope that she was going home soon. York leaving made her angry. How dare he leave her here in the care of more crooks. Did he not even care at all? Was she really just there to get him more gold? And what of David? How could she go home without her brother? She wanted to fight off sleep for a little longer, maybe try to make a run for it, but her body was too weak.  
  
Slowly she let herself fade back into the darkness of sleep. In her dreams she was still running towards the carriage, but this time there was no rain or mud. This time, the carriage stopped and the door opened. Someone was stepping out and smiled at her, holding out an arm towards her. She took his hand and looked towards the man's face and a soft grin and a pure white eye greeted her. For the moment she felt safe and that was all that mattered to her.


	10. Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York commandeers Wyoming and Florida's ship while Carolina figures out who has taken her hostage.

York watched his ship sail away without him. Wash, Tucker, Church, and Tex joined him on the docks. The rest of the crew had taken the Lockpick to see if they could cut off the Insurrectionists ship. It pained him not knowing if they would make it back safely, but if they could stop the ship he would be able to get to Carolina in time.  
  
It wasn't hard to find another ship, but the idea of stealing a Navy ship didn't appeal to York. It was too large and too easy to spot on the ocean. He preferred the small, fast ship he's had for years. Now he had to steal a well guarded and hard to sail ship from the very people who kidnapped his love-- er, Carolina. He wasn't even sure it was possible considering he only had four other people with him. Then again, Tex would probably be able to do it all on her own.  
  
In the late night, the crew made their way to the large ship. There were fewer guards then usual, probably out drinking or sleeping while their commanding officers where fast asleep and unaware. No one slept on the ship anyways. There were plenty of homes that would take in good, rich soldiers just to steal from them. York watched as Tex took out two guards quietly on the dock and signaled him and the others to board the ship. It was easy taking out the next two guards, even without Tex's help.  
  
However, as York turned a corner his eyes met with a young soldier.  
  
"The ship has been boarded!"  
  
Tex glared over at York and quickly ran by him. "Damn it York!" She took out the soldier as other guards set off in alarm. "Lets get this thing sailing."  
  
Wash quickly knocked another guard off the edge of the ship before getting the rest of them to work on sailing. York went to fight off the rest of the soldiers trying to board the ship from the docks.  
  
"All set, Captain!" Wash called from his post.  
  
York and Tex shoved the plank connecting the ship to the dock, into the water, taking several men with it.  
  
"Alright, crew. Time to catch up with our target."  
  
\---  
  
Carolina awoke once more, barely rested and drenched in sweat. A soft but cold cloth was clinging to her forehead. Her eyes opened and met with the concerned face of Maine, or at least as concerned as the gruff man could get.  
  
"Maine? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking you home." He grunted out, though something in the way his eyes didn't meet her's told her it wasn't the full truth.  
  
Carolina sat up slowly, despite the protest of the large man. "Home? Dad sent you?"  
  
Maine nodded slowly. "There might be some delay."  
  
"Delay?"  
  
There was a click of heels hitting the ground and Carolina turned to see a short haired woman. She was surprised she didn't notice her before. "Won't be much of a delay if your father pays the right price."  
  
Carolina narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Who are you? What's going on, Maine?"  
  
The woman crossed her arms. "Name's Connie. Or in your case, CT. Same situation you were in before, except we won't waste time in demanding that ransom. Hell, maybe we can capture your kidnapper and through him in the mix."  
  
"Don't you dare touch York!" Carolina got up from the bed but immediately went into a coughing fit. Maine tried to get her to settle down but his arms were slapped away and he was met with a glare of betrayal.  
  
CT chuckled. "There's really nothing you can do. Besides, you'll be home soon. You should be happy, going back to that terrible man you call father. You'll get married to some rich noble and I'll get my dues. Maine, its time to go. We need all hands on deck if we are going to reach the Captain before sun down tomorrow."  
  
Maine gave one last look to Carolina before following CT out the door. Carolina sat on the cot glaring as she heard a click of a lock. She stood slowly, though her legs were weak from running and her ankle protested every move she made. Her body was heavy from illness, and she stumbled with every step towards the door. The door handle stayed in its place no matter how hard she tried to move it and her fists only made echoing noises as they connected with the wood.  
  
\---  
  
Wash sat on the edge of the ship, looking out at the horizon where the starry sky met with the blackness of the ocean. He felt someone sit next to him but didn't turn to see who it was.  
  
"We'll find her, you know that right?" Tucker's voice was unusually comforting.  
  
Wash sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You say that, but what if she doesn't want us to get to her? After all, we kidnapped her and she ran away in the first place. We don't even know if she went with them willingly or not."  
  
"Fuck that. Look, she might have ran away but she cares about you and York. Besides, she wouldn't go home without you. You said so yourself."  
  
"But that doesn't mean she'll want to stay with us."  
  
Tucker threw an arm around the other man. "Well, we can let her make that choice when we find her. Besides, I got some things to say to her I know she'll like."  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm suppose to be angry about that."  
  
"What, about me hitting on your sister or me hitting on someone other than you?"  
  
Wash rolled his eyes and shoved the shorter man before standing up. "Both. I'm going to bed. Enjoy your night out here."  
  
Tucker raised an eyebrow. "I'm not coming with you?"  
"After what you just said? No." Wash smirked and headed below deck, laughing at Tucker's whines and protesting.  
  
\---  
  
York laid in his bed, arms crossed behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He knew they'd find her eventually, but this waiting was driving him nuts. He couldn't believe he let her go so easily. Even if she escaped on her own, he should have had been more careful. He could have told her how he felt, then maybe she would have stayed. He could have just dropped the plan completely and they would run off together and start a new life somewhere away from piracy. But was that what she wanted? Doubts filled his head. He barely knew her, but he knew he wanted to be with her. What if she didn't feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So next update will be on Friday this week with a special surprise for "Talk like a Pirate" day.


	11. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra special chapter with some tales from the past.

Epsilon awoke late in the night to take over for York. The man barely slept with Carolina missing. In truth, Epsilon was also worried about the girl, but he knew not getting rest wouldn't help the situation. They all needed their strength when they finally find her, either to fight off her kidnappers or to fight her. The girl had as much bite as Tex did.  
  
He looked at the blond woman checking the ammo a few yards away from him. She barely slept as well, but at least that was normal for her. He almost wanted to ask her if she was worried as well, but wasn't willing to risk getting hit for questioning whether or not she cared about the other woman. Tex may just be in it for the money but the fact she didn't take the girl by force shows she cared a little.  
  
Epsilon wondered what made him fall so hard for her. She never stuck around and was always leaving him out of any schemes she came up with. That or using him as bait. Their relationship wasn't a pleasant one but at the same time they've been together for so long that he couldn't even remember how many years it has been. The crew itself hasn't been together too long. York's crew alone is only a few years old. It was old how he and York met. They just came together one day working on the same job, not that they planned to share the profit.  
  
\---  
  
Six years ago

David ducked underneath the docks, the bottoms of his pants becoming damp as sea water splashed onto them. He could only imagine how irritated his sister would be if she saw the condition of his clothing. Thankfully, she and the rest of the household were fast asleep back at home. He watched as lights faded from the ship in front of him, giving him the chance to sneak through the darkness and into one of the crates that were being thrown on board. He knew this ship well. The Lockpick had only shown itself in the past year and was already causing trouble for his father and other members of the navy.  
  
The crate he sat in shifted as someone lifted it on board with a grunt.  
  
"Is that all of them?" A woman's voice called out.  
  
"Yep. Better call up the captain and let him know we're ready to set sail." The man called back.  
  
David peaked through the cracks of the crate watching figures run by him. The soft tap of boots approached him and he held his breath, hoping that who ever it was wouldn't open the crate.  
  
Suddenly the crate flew open and a hand reached down and grabbed him by the back of the collar on his shirt. "Stowaways really need to learn that picking the lightest crate isn't the best of ideas." A soft chuckled felt like knives to David.  
  
"I-I didn't mean..." He stuttered.  
  
The man holding him up shook his head with a grin. "I'm not mad, kid. But you better head home before your parents find out you're missing."  
  
"I don't have parents." He wasn't sure why he lied. Maybe it was because he came so close that he didn't want to ruin it by being sent away. "Please, let me stay! I'll do the cleaning and I can cook somewhat. I won't be a bother! I promise!"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "How old are you, kid?"  
  
"Thirteen, sir. Fourteen in August."  
  
The man sighed and let the kid down before running a hand through his own hair. "Alright, look. If what you're saying is true, you can stay. But if I find out you are just some runaway I'm not going to be so kind as to let you off on dry land. Got it?" David nodded his head rapidly. "Alright. Name's York. You'll address me as such or as captain depending on when I see fit. You'll work beside North on most things, but the cleaning is solely your duty. The guy cares too much about kids and I don't want to see him doing your chores, got it?" Another nod. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Um... Washington, sir." It wasn't the truth but he couldn't risk any information about himself in case York figured out who he was and sent him home. Or worse.  
  
"Alright Wash. Welcome aboard."  
  
\---  
  
Two years after that  
  
Epsilon leaned over the edge of his boat, watching Tex climb back aboard.  
  
"I can't believe you blew up the ship." He sighed. He didn't need his old business partner dead just because he owed him money.  
  
Tex rolled her eyes and swung herself over the edge. "I got what you wanted. By the way? Not worth sending someone out to get it. And they're all fine. York might be blind in one eye and that kid looks pretty traumatized, but no one's dead."  
  
He sighed rolling his head back to ask God why he fell in love with this sort of woman. "Fine. Take your share and give the rest to Tucker. He'll put it away. But next time don't go blowing up a friend's ship."  
  
"The ship is fine. A bit dark on the edges, but it can be repaired. Besides, it sends a message."  
  
"That I don't value friendship?"  
  
"That you don't value people keeping money from you."  
  
To be honest, both were true. Epsilon sighed once more and leaned on the railing. Tex frowned and tossed Tucker three bags of gold that she had gotten from York. "Look, he'll forgive you. Probably will forgive me too. Don't stress over it too much. Besides, I'm pretty sure he'll still work with us on big jobs. Just might take him some time while he's figuring out his eye problem."  
  
"Right. Fine. But you better figure out how to make it up to him, because I sure as hell am not."  
  
"I'll keep the Navy off his tail. He should appreciate that with the popularity he's getting. Plus, I'd like nothing more than to screw over Captain Church." Tex grinned and leaned against the rail with Epsilon.  
  
"Ah yes, piss off the guy who's name I steal to steal other things. Great plan. Glad to have you on board, Tex." He rolled his eyes but grinned at the woman beside him.  
  
"Glad to be here, Leonard."  
  
\---  
  
Carolina glared at the man in front of her. "You can't expect me to just stay here. I thought you didn't want rumors to fly around and leaving me without an escort isn't going to help the issue!"  
  
The man slammed his fists onto the dinner table. The motion called plates and glasses to shake and stilled the air. The servants around them were still and nervous and even Price seemed concerned. Carolina, however, continued glaring.  
  
"I will not have you on board. There are enough distractions as it is."  
  
"But I can't just sit around here when he's out there!"  
  
"For all we know David is dead. Do you really think you being on board a Navy ship will change that?"  
  
She frowned more. "You don't know that and it might help. I could ask locals while you're busy with work, since you don't bother anyways."  
  
Leonard Church opened his mouth to chastise his daughter, but was interrupted by Price.  
  
"Might I suggest letting her come aboard on the less dangerous trips, sir? It might give her a change to find suitors or expand her education a bit further."  
  
The Captain sat in silence for a moment and Carolina held her breath, unsure of his answer. "I will allow it. But if any trouble is caused then you will be staying here with the help and there will be no more complaints."  
  
Carolina nodded and got up from the table. "Yes sir." She walked away and only once she was around the corner and out of sight did she grin. It wasn't missed by the three members of the crew who were listening in on the conversation, who just smiled back at her and chuckled. Finally, she was going to have the chance to find her little brother. She wondered if he changed any, or if he was on some island safe being the same troublesome child he was when he left. All she knew though was that if someone took him, she'd make them pay and he would come back home with her. Everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE apology for being a week late. I had gotten sick and between the illness and school I couldn't keep up with writing. So here is the special chapter I promised. Longer with backstories! Sorry if this wasn't what people expected but I had fun writing it anyways.


	12. Battlefront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina's in the middle of a fight.

Carolina's fists made echoing noises through the room as she pounded on the door. It was no use. After hours the door didn't budge and it didn't seem that Maine was coming back to let her out. The early morning sun started to shine through the small window in the room, allowing her to see better without the aid of candle light. She was grateful for that at least. She looked down at her hands, now blistered and bruised from the assault on the door. She weakly walked back to her bed, trying to thing of a way to get free. She clenched her hands into fists, the pain shooting up her arms. She was tired from the illness, and tired from the traveling and now even more with her attempts at escape.  
  
Granted, she didn't know what she'd do when she escaped. They were at sea and while she could swim enough to survive for few minutes, she didn't have a chance with the large waves. Plus she had no idea where she was. She didn't even know if they were close to the city again or if they were even truly heading in that direction. With a sigh she laid back in the bed, contemplating her options.  
  
On one hand she could stay and have her father pay a ransom for her. But then, what if he doesn't? He never negotiated with pirates before. Or worse, what if Maine told her father about York and where his hideout was. She couldn't risk him getting caught and put to death.  
  
The more she thought about it the more she realized she really had no choice but to get out of there. She could warn York about finding a new hide out and help the others move as well. It would save York's life, but not if she couldn't get out. The window next to her cot creaked with the wind and movement from the ship. That's when she realized what she could do. Steadying herself the best she could with a hurt leg she moved towards the window and pushed it open. Looking out, she saw a small band that suck out around the ship. It was a bit of a drop from the window and if she wasn't careful she could slip right off, but it seemed to be the only way out. If she could climb up to the deck from there and hide then she could get off the ship once it docked and find a way to reach York.  
  
Carefully, she hoisted herself onto the edge of the round window and swung her legs out. She pressed her chest to the wall of the ship and held onto the edge of the window before sliding slowly down until she was just a few inches away from the band. Finally, she let go of the ledge to land her feet on solid ground. Thankfully, she didn't slip but now there was nothing to steady her arms against besides a flat wall. She cursed and slowly and carefully started inching towards the ropes that were attached to the ship.  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"Well go find her!"  
  
She could hear the calls from the room she had just left. She prayed that they wouldn't look out the window. She couldn't get caught. Not when she was so close to freedom. Her ankle throbbed in pain from supporting all of her weight. Finally she reached the ropes and grabbed hold of them. At least now she could use her arms to support some of the weight.  
  
The yells only got louder as she held on to the rope. The sound of feet above her made her hold on tighter. She doubted they would find her, yet she felt a slight bit of panic.  
  
"Who left the window open for her?!" That was CT. She was sure of it. "Maine, can she swim?"  
  
She heard a grunt. Probably a yes. Maine was very familiar with what skills she had. He was a friend, almost completely grown up together except Maine was a few years older.  
  
A sound of loud bang was heard and suddenly she felt herself slip from the edge of the ship. Her grip on the rope was tight, but she swung far and came back only to slam into the side of the ship. The Ship swayed, as if it had been hit.  
  
"Its that god damn Lockpick, isn't it?!" CT shouted before the sound of her footsteps faded. Carolina let out a sigh of relief until another explosion was heard.  
  
"Damn it, York." She muttered as she slowly climbed the robe, holding on for her life. Looking over her shoulder she didn't see one, but two ships. One was a navy ship, which she assume Flowers and Wyoming were on. The other ship was the familiar ship of Captain York, but behind it she swore she could see a third ship. Who else would be looking for her? Her father maybe? Except he would send someone else to get her. That was the point of sending his crew out to get her. Then she saw him. York was one the third ship, shouting inaudible orders.  
  
She thought it was a bit stupid to split the crew. Even if they manage to get to her there would be less people to protect them. But that didn't matter now. What she had to do was to get to the deck of the ship before York and his crew blow her into the ocean. She refocused her attention to climbing the rope. She finally managed to grab a railing and haul herself over on top of the dock, only to look up and see Maine's gaze.  
  
"Maine... Please. You can't keep me here." She pleaded with him. She didn't want to fight, but she would if she had to. "People are going to get hurt and you know it."  
  
Maine glared, as if thinking about his choices. "I can't. Even if not for the money."  
  
Carolina frowned and took a fighting stance. "Fine. But I won't go easy on you. Even if you're a friend."  
  
"I never thought you would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is super late and super short. I've only got two more chapters left, and one of those is an epilogue, which will be in no way as long as a normal chapter would be. Sorry for the delay hope you enjoy!


	13. Under Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina faces off against an old suitor and York saves some lives.

Maine wasn't sure when it started, when he had decided to betray is crew members. Was money that important to him now? Would gold even make him happy? Any thoughts against it scattered into the wind as the fist of a girl he's known for half his life connected with his jaw. He let out a low growl as he returned the favor, only to be dodged and have a knee land into his stomach. Carolina had always been a skilled fighter, as much to the dismay of everyone who thought she should be a proper young lady.  
  
After all, a woman like her at her age should be married, not sailing around sparing with the crew of a navy ship.  
  
"You can't win, Maine. Give up and let me go!" She was too quick for him. For every punch he actually landed, two more landed on him. He drew out his sword, no longer patient enough to fight her fairly. Still, she seemed to dance out of the way of the blade.  
  
_You will marry._  
  
The rough voice echoed in her head.  
  
_You don't get to choose. Marriage isn't for love._  
  
God, did she hate looking at Maine's face right now. They were friends.  
  
_Friends are not needed. You must uphold the family name._  
  
She's really grateful she never gave in. In the past, she would never have considered it. Now, looking at Maine full of rage and bloodthirst, she can see why. What friends did she have if they were willing to use her for their own goals.  
  
"Carolina!" She heard Wash's voice. It was enough to distract her, enough that the sword got too close. She stepped back towards the edge of the ship. Enough to slip off the edge with barely enough time to see the shocked faces watching her fall.  
  
Wash drew his own sword. "You bastard." He lunged at Maine. Maine was so confused. Who was this boy who seemed so passionate about helping Carolina. But as the angry face of David Church drew closer, he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"We trusted you!"  
  
A swing blocked.  
  
"She trusted you!"  
  
Another parry.  
  
"You were our friend!"  
  
Maine misstepped.  
  
"And you might have killed her!"  
  
The blade of the sword caught his face and the pain erupted where his mouth was. There was no more time to be shocked. Maine moved forward and easily knocked Wash off of his feet and pointed his blade at the boy's neck. He couldn't talk. He could even explain to Wash. The pain made it impossible to say a word to him. He looked up momentarily. The two ships had connected to theirs, trapping them. CT was fighting a blonde woman who appeared to be winning. He drew his attention to the rage filled but terrified boy in front of him.  
  
"Wait!" Maine turned to face who had called out. "Don't hurt him. Please. Just let them go."  
  
York had his hands up slightly, approaching Maine carefully. Everyone had stopped their fighting to look at him.  
  
Tex looked enraged. "York, don't be stupid."  
  
"Please. Just let them go. The bounty on me should be enough. We don't need any more deaths." He looked like a broken man. He had seen Carolina fall and not resurface. It was enough for him to give up.  
  
CT grinned. "You heard him men. Lock Captain York up. The rest may leave without their weapons."  
  
York felt his arms get pulled behind his back as he was lead below deck. He only fought for a minute to make sure his crew left safely, before finally giving in and disappearing from the sun.  
  
\---  
  
North winced when Tex shot one of the pillars of the Lockpick.  
  
"He's an idiot! They'll hang him!" Another bullet cracked and splintered the wood.  
  
"He knows that. Unfortunately he cares too much about us to save his own god damn neck." South spat out. "Like we couldn't have saved himself."  
  
North frowned at his sister. "He needed to save Wash."  
  
Wash, who had silent for most of this argument looked up slightly. "No he didn't. They wouldn't have killed me."  
  
Tex glared at him. "Why the hell not."  
  
"Because I'm just as valuable as Carolina to Leonard Church."  
  
"Speaking of Church, where the hell is he." Tucker walked up from below deck. "I haven't seen him since before the fight and I sure as hell know he wasn't on that ship when he was suppose to be."  
  
This time the glare was directed towards Tucker as Tex turned. "You mean he's missing? No one noticed this before we left?"  
  
"Hey, he's with you. Isn't that your responsibility?"  
  
"Not when he's your captain! Damn it, we have to go back."  
  
North sighed. "And do what? They're miles away and if they found him they would have killed him by now. Plus we don't even know if Church is with them. He could have bailed."  
  
"Yeah, Church has a tendency to do that." Tucker shrugged. "Who knows, he could just be back at the hideout. Bit of a stupid move though."  
  
Wash finally stood up from his spot on the railing. "I saw we split up then. Someone needs to save York and someone else needs to find Church. Tex, I think you can handle that second part on your own. North will take over as Captain until they get York back."  
  
Tucker frowned. "What about us? Or you for that matter?"  
  
Wash gave an uneasy smile, despite how tired and upset he looked. The energy he used to have just wasn't there anymore. "We'll you'll be needing a captain, seeing as neither you nor Caboose know how to direct a crew. I sure as hell can't go home. Not with Carolina... gone." He wouldn't use the word. Not for his sister. "That is. If you'll take me."  
  
Tucker grinned at his lover and slapped a hand on his shoulder. "We'd be happy to take you on, Captain."  
  
Wash smiled softly, though still tense. Maybe things were bad, but he could mourn later. Right now people needed him, and he could mourn Carolina when he was ready to accept the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. All that's left is an epilogue.
> 
> ....
> 
> Well... That and a sequel ;)


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End for Now

Epsilon sighed as he stared out into the open water. A soft breeze rocked his boat side to side as he rowed. It had been hours since he last saw the ship, and he still have a mile to go before he reached dry land. He hadn't expected to bail out on his crew mates, but at the last minute it seemed to be the right thing to do. After all, how could he expect to help any? He wasn't a fighter like the rest, and it seemed to be pointless anyways. CT and Maine got away. York would soon be turned in to face judgement and possibly the noose. Tex would probably never forgive him for leaving, but there were other matters to attend to.  
  
The boat stopped on an island far from the mainland and Blood Gulch. There was a small wooden cabin not too far from shore. He lugged something onto his back and started making his way to the cabin, ignoring how much his hands hurt from rowing or how much his feet got stuck in the wet sand. Finally he shoved the door open.  
  
It was an old hideout he used to use when there was too much trouble around. He didn't expect anyone to find him. No one knew about this place except for him. He didn't even bother telling Tex. There was a cot in the corner and a fire place where he could cook meals. The cabinets were stocked with rum but no food. He'd have to go catch some fish later. For now he dropped what he was carrying onto the cot and carefully wrapped a blanket around it before going to get the fire started. He was soaked to the bone, no thanks to his stupid jump into the ocean. The slight draft in the cabin was making him cold and he wasn't the only one.  
  
He looked over at the soft facial features of a red haired girl unconscious on the cot. She shook before turning, causing the blanket to tangle up more in her limbs. He caught a glimpse of the injuries she sustained from the fall. It wasn't an easy fall, seeing as her ankle gave out on her, probably from earlier injury and her head had hit the side of the boat on her way down. Epsilon sighed deeply once more.  
  
"She's going to be so mad when she wakes up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you guys enjoyed this story! There will be a sequel coming out soon titled "Find You". Probably either next week or the week after. Comment if you enjoyed, comment about your favorite parts, comment on your least favorite parts, Comment if you think York has a nice butt. I don't know, I don't judge. See you all soon!


End file.
